


There You Are, My Dear

by teacup-occamy (pantomyme)



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fanart, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, i tagged it teen just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-11
Updated: 2019-12-11
Packaged: 2021-02-25 20:41:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21761620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pantomyme/pseuds/teacup-occamy
Summary: Hello! This is mostly a test for me to upload images so I can more easily gift fanarts of fanfics I like to the authors.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 63





	There You Are, My Dear

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is mostly a test for me to upload images so I can more easily gift fanarts of fanfics I like to the authors.

**Author's Note:**

> I also just find this picture amusing because I was going for "soft" and it came out a bit more "come hither"


End file.
